


Scars

by shinesupernova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Family, High School, Kissing, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Romantic Soulmates, Sabriel - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Wing Kink, Winged Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinesupernova/pseuds/shinesupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester lives in a world where you share the same scars as your soulmate.<br/>Everyone has them, Kevin? Jess? Even his father figure Bobby.<br/>Only Sam is hiding a secret, He has no soulmate scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 1-  Lack of

**Author's Note:**

> My bestie, Bonnie, Max Crimson (my amazing Beta) Trickster, Toastiel and the Other Curators on The FFA team For their Help and Support. Cheers Guys, You are all Amazing.

Standing in front of the mirror I saw only myself, my toughened pale skin with tan lines that tapered off above my elbows and knees. Naturally, I was covered in my own scars, more scars than your average joe, but that wasn’t the problem. The problem was they were all mine, some on my ankles from small ferocious animals that had got me, or scars from working with my brother Dean in the auto mechanic shop.0

"Sammy! Are you ready to go?" my elder, and much to his disgust, shorter brother called from the sitting room.  
"I'll be out soon" I say loudly, quickly pulling on my uniform and brushing my hand through my almost shoulder length hair.

I huffed, of course my family was the one to own over seventy guns, but no hairbrush or toothpaste.  
I wet the bristles and did the best I do cleaning my teeth. Spitting out my saliva, I wiped my mouth and strode out of the bathroom towards where Dean was waiting with his car keys in one hand, lunch bags in the other. He chucked the bag with a roughly scrawled 'Sam' written in permanent marker at me. I caught it without blinking, just some of the pros of having a reflex obsessed father.  
I quickly shuffled out of the door and down to the Impala before Dean could get even more annoyed, the impatient Jerk. I smiled at the thought, but continued to be worried.

Dean sat in the driver's seat and turned the Key, which Kicked the car on, the Impala purring to life.  
"Whats got you all worried Sammy?" He asked.  
"It’s Sam." I said, starting to get annoyed at his childish pet name, I was 17 now!  
"Whatever Bitch" he laughed.  
"Jerk" I replied almost naturally.

Dean pulled the Impala out of the driveway and began the 30 minute commute to my high school, where he would drop me off and haul himself to work.  
Arriving in front of my average city school, Dean gave me a one armed hug  
"Get out, and have a good day" he said good naturedly.  
"A'ight, See you later Dean" I said grinning. I slipped out of the impala and shut the door.

I watched the Impala drive out of sight before I started towards my friends usual spot.  
I was early again, Jess most likely wouldn't be here for another five minutes and Kevin would probably take 15.

I sit under the half sized willow tree growing behind the High school sign, in front of the main building.  
In the roughly 7 minutes it took for both Jess and Kevin to arrive together, I decided to study some social studies.

"Hey Sam" Came a chirpy, female voice.  
"Hey Jess," I grinned "Did you get the socials homework done?"  
"You betcha" She said, plopping down next to me, grinned pulling out her filled worksheet.  
I pulled it from her grip and scanned over her answers and then gave them back with a satisfied nod.  
"Since you’re checking homework." Kevin said, out of nowhere and sitting down between Jess and I.  
"I’ll check yours too." I say, laughing at his sudden appearance  
"Great!" he said handing me his barely half filled out sheet.  
"I should mention it’s not finished." he said, laughing.  
"Dammit Kevin, aren't you trying to get into Harvard?" Jess berated him.  
"You're right, I'll finish it next time. Promise!"  
"All right K, I believe in you," I said giving him my finished sheet to copy out, "but this is the last time I swear!" I say jokingly, but still serious enough.  
"You are a lifesaver S" Kevin said, mocking the nickname we had for him.

The three of us chilled until the bell for first period rang.  
"See you later!" We all said in unison as we went our separate ways, we would meet again in second period for social studies.  
Calculus was a breeze as usual, my studying was paying off, even this early in the year.  
When the class was over I stuffed my books in my bag and made my way to socials, meeting with Kevin halfway there, and with Jess just before the door.

We took our seats in the middle of the room, close to the windows on the opposite side to the door. The walls were covered in student made promotional posters, which talked about social issues. Because of that, the class looked lively and colourful, which I liked, because it made some of the more depressing classes bearable. We took out our books as the teacher, Ms. Bradbury, came into the classroom, cheerful as always.

"Listen up Bitches." she smiled happily at us. Causing  
the class stop talking and look up at her.  
"I hope you all finished the homework which you will hand in right now!"  
The class collectively groaned, aside from the few who actually did their work. I heard rustling of paper as students pulled their sheets from bags and binders.  
"Alfie, collect everyone's worksheets please." Ms. Bradbury ordered the small blond kid at the front of the class. Only after he had collected all the worksheets, did Ms. Bradbury begin speaking..

"Alright, so yesterday we talked about the Arab Spring and some of the problems going on with those dodgey dictators, but today I’m going to go off topic a bit because last night I found my soulmate!" she said with a big grin.  
The class gasped, me included, and many students shouted out their congratulations and praise.  
"Yeah I know, she’s hot as hell." She laughed, I laughed with her, but inside all I could think about was if I would ever have one..  
"Now, back to the topic." she said loudly, bringing the class back to earth and waited until the class was silent before continuing her talk.

"I think you all should know about how we each have a soulmate matched for us in heaven.. or in our DNA, as there is actually a lot of controversy over that due to the fact there is no legitimate proof either way, but more on that later. Soulmates are essentially the other half to our whole, philosophically, but due to the scarring soulmates are also connected on a small physical level." She explained.

"On average at the age of seven all children get their first scar, but some occur as young as two, depending on the age of your soulmate, because obviously if you are two and your soulmate is 5 then you would get a scar earlier. So for those who get their scars at the other end of the spectrum normally have a younger soulmate so they get their scars at about 11"

Sam already knew most of this, it was pretty much common knowledge.

"Just to make sure I've covered everything, the scars I am referring to are the scars you get for seemingly no reason, and they are actually the scars of your soulmate, which means both of you have the same scars.."

I started zoning out when she started to talk about the history of scars and who found the connection between the scars and soulmates and the dull stuff I already knew.

I came out of my haze when the class started laughing again, annoyed that I had missed her joke, I started to pay more attention.

“What about tattoo’s?” Jess asked from beside me.  
I knew that recently she had been thinking about getting a tattoo of a flower on her shoulder.  
“Well, as technically a tattoo is a type of inked scarring, your soulmate will also get the same one, so it is actually against the law to get a tattoo without your soulmates permission, or without proof of your soulmates death.”  
The class all nodded in agreement  
“That sounds about right.” Jess said, sounding put off.

I looked at the clock above Ms. Bradbury's head and noticed there was only 20 minutes of the class left, so I had zoned out for quite a while.  
“Are there any other questions?” Our teacher asked happily, looking over our class.  
I decided to face my fears and put my hand up. I know I need to stop being afraid of why I was different to everyone else. I tentatively put my hand up, after the giggly girl, Jo shot her hand up.

“Alright, Jo? We will hear Sam after you” Ms. Bradbury stated, motioning for Jo to speak  
“Um, how did you find your soulmate?” Jo asked hopefully, making Charlie blush  
“I- er- I met her at the annual Spring LARP meetup, and then we went on a date, about halfway through an amazing Game of Thrones marathon I noticed she has the same Scar on her collarbone that I did.”  
All of the girls awwed and ooed. I noticed Garth punching himself to feel manly again.

“Sam?” she said  
“Well what if, hypothetically, you had not got any scars from your soulmate? Is it possible?” I asked  
“Well, when you are younger, a lot of children have safe upbringings so don't hurt themselves until later in their lives, perhaps when they first go to school the get their first paper cut or scraped knee.”  
“Oh yeah.. But what if, for example, you were 17 and had no scars from them?”

She stopped and thought hard.  
“Well..” she started “that is very rare… every child has hurt themselves, and if they had died you would get the cross shaped scar above your heart, so you would know… unless perhaps the soulmate was under 5 years old, but a 5 year old and a 17 year old pair, a 13 year gap has never happened… the largest age gap ever recorded is 6 years apart” she said, beginning to ramble.

“So you are saying it is impossible?” I pressed  
“No, actually talk to me after class Sam, we only have 5 minutes left and I need to hand out the homework.” she said, causing the whole class to groan, including me, but for a different reason.  
Did this mean I didn’t have a soulmate?

I sat in silence as Ms. Bradbury explained and handed out the homework, Jess and Kevin occasionally looking at me sympathetically, they were the only ones I had outright told about my lack of soulmate scars.

“See you after you get out.” Kevin said, walking out with Jess.  
“Meet you at the tree.” Jess said.  
“See you guys later.” I said quietly, when it was only me and the teacher left. I got up out of my seat and went to stand in front of her.

“Heya Sam, man your question was tricky, you know not many people ever think that far into the soulmate thing, so if you don’t mind me asking, what made you bring it up?” she asked nicely, motioning for me to sit down in the seat next to her.  
“It’s fine i just.. I just don’t have any scars” I admitted  
She gasped, quickly covering her mouth with her hand  
“None?”  
“No, only the ones i’ve given myself..” I said sighing at the end  
“Are you sure? Maybe you didn’t notice one? You do have a lot of scars?”

I smiled sadly, “I check every night and every morning, ever since I turned 12.”  
“Oh Sam… I wish I knew more but you are, say, an unnatural occurrence, I am so sorry.”  
“It's okay Ms. Bradbury.”  
“Call me Charlie.” she said, sympathetically.  
“Okay then, Charlie.” I said, "Thanks so much for trying to help."  
"It's okay Sam, if you ever need someone to talk you I’m here for you." she said kindly "but I think your friends are waiting for you."  
"See you later Charlie" I said, waving and I left the classroom to find my friends.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, Kevin and Jess didn't ask too many questions, they knew I would talk when I was comfortable. I tried my best to be of good spirit, but inside I felt nothing. When Dean drove me home he noticed but didn't press too hard. The next three days past as normal, I started getting a good mood back and in all honesty I began to accept my life without a soul mate.  
It was freeing knowing why, or at least having a better idea as to why, I never had any scars.

By the time Friday came around I felt normal. I still found myself looking in the mirror, counting each and every scar, but that was just wishful thinking now.  
“Sammy get out of there we are going to be late! What are you doing, making out with the toilet paper?” Dean laughed at his ’witty’ joke.  
I groaned “I'm almost ready shut up, Jerk.”  
“Bitch.” he said back.

I threw on my uniform and ran out to the car, grabbing my lunch out of Dean's hand. I stood by the Impala and watched Dean lock up our small single storied house.  
“Hurry up we are going to be late” I mocked.  
“Shut up Sammy” he laughed, and sat in the driver's seat, me next to him shotgun.  
He started Baby up and revved her engine, we pulled out of the driveway and took me on the same as always route to school.

“See ya Dean” I grinned, as I got out of the car in the school parking lot.  
“Later Sammy.” he replied, and I shut the door leaving Dean to drive to work. I turned to the school and began the usual route to our Tree.  
“Aye Sam!” Kevin greeted me when I arrived  
“Hey there K” I said, grinning.  
“You're late today!” Jess said sounding surprised.  
“Oh yes what has the world come to.” I said dramatically.  
They both laughed

“Good to see you looking well Sam.” Kevin said happily, slapping me on the back.  
“Yeah I feel pretty good actually.”  
“Brilliant! Did you finish your essay?”  
“Of course I did.” I said pretending to be offended “Did you?”  
“I actually did!” K said, excited.  
“Yeah your on the road to Harvard.” Jess laughed, and Kevin shot her a look.

“Did you hear about the new kids?” Jess asked  
“No.” Kevin and I said in unison.  
“Oh well I heard they are brothers in the same year, but the older one got held back and the younger one got put forwards, so they are like three years apart or something” Jess gossiped. Trust her to know all the new information  
“What year are they in?” I asked, mildly interested.  
“Our year.” she said, her eyes lighting up.

“Oh!” Kevin exclaimed, suddenly interested “I wonder if they are going to be in our classes.”  
“I hope so.” I laughed.  
“Yeah would make some of them a bit more interesting.” Jess hinted, speaking of business studies, which was unanimously our least favorite class.  
“So true.” K sighed.  
Suddenly the bell rang, jolting us out of our conversation.

“I guess I will see you guys in social studies?” K asked.  
“Of course.” Jess grinned  
“See you kids then.” I said, standing up and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

I sat in my usual seat for calculus next the empty seat Crowley used to occupy before he was expelled for basically being a giant bag of dicks.

I shared my calc class with a wide variety of students. People didn't hate me but everyone was part of little cliques I wasn't very involved with, but I enjoyed the peace and quiet of my own thoughts that I barely achieved in my other classes I shared with Jess and Kevin.  
I worked on a few practice differential quadratic equations while I waited for Professor Tran, who was yeah you guessed it, Kevin's mum. She was on the stricter side of the teaching spectrum, but the class respected her like Gryffindor's respected professor McGonagall in the Harry Potter Books, with reverence and a hint of fear.

When Professor Tran finally made it, a record of five minutes late, she had two teenage boys trailing behind her.  
One had Dark brown, nearly black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in our uniform with that beige trench coat like jacket that nobody wore except in dire circumstances, not even then. So when I first saw him I wondered why he was out of uniform, as wearing that gross coat was so uncommon. But the dark haired student surprisingly managed to pull it off.

The other, unimaginably shorter than the already short student, had light, almost honey brown hair, which flicked out under his ears. He was wearing our navy blue uniform, but without the trench coat, although he managed to have a pink lollipop already stuck to the back of his blazer. I let out a breath of air, not quite a laugh, more of a 'hmmph' as it was humorous. The shorter student was actually pretty attractive, Sam mused, not that he typically went for dudes.

Both of the students looked like they had nearly as many scars as me and my brother had, which probably meant they had soulmates. Like everyone else.


	2. ch 2- The New Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark haired student stepped forwarded.  
> "Call me Cas" he said, and smiled to the class and then to Tran.  
> "Alright Cas, why don't you take a seat next to Sam Winchester over there." she said, pointing to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for all the kudos and support :) and again, thabks for everyone who helped this idea for a story become reality.

Professor Tran stood in front of the class and without saying anything had the undivided attention of everyone in the room.

"Good morning class, I hope you all finished the work I set you over the week." she started, staring accusingly at the group in the back of the room, causing a few kids to snigger. "Before class starts i would like to introduce one of our new students who will be in your class from now until the end of the year, Welcome Castiel Novak" Professor Tran continued.  
The Dark haired student stepped forwarded.  
"Call me Cas" he said, and smiled to the class and then to Tran.  
"Alright Cas, why don't you take a seat next to Sam Winchester over there." she said, pointing to me.  
I put my hand up to help him find me, he looked at me and grinned, making his way to his new seat next to me. Before he got to his seat Professor Tran spoke again.

"What in the devil are you still doing here boy" she said, looking at the short not-Cas.  
"Sorry ma'am, was just seeing Castiel got in okay." he said, talking smoothy to her.  
"Get out Gabriel." she scolded.  
"See ya Cassie." he laughed, and swaggered out of the classroom.  
I watched Gabriel leave, and didn't even notice Cas had sat down until he whispered to me.  
"Gabriel is my elder brother, I knew he would try something like this."  
I looked at Cas and he had gone beet red.

"It's okay my brother did something similar when I first started here too." I said, relating to him.  
"Oh poor you." Cas said, his eyes smiling.  
"Yeah I know, so where are you and Gabriel from?" I asked quietly, knowing Tran would not mind us talking for the first lesson.  
"Ah, we moved around a lot, so Dad decided to settle here. But originally before we started moving we came from New York. Dad didn't think it was a good place to bring the kids up so we moved." Cas said, obviously simplifying it.  
"Oh I totally understand, our dad moved us around a lot after mum died when I was three, and we didn't settle until about four years ago when we moved here."  
He looked relieved that somebody understood how he was feeling.

"We started with all 6 kids and dad, but we slowly lost my siblings as they grew up, so I have family all over America right now, not to mention my extended family." Cas shuddered "I have literally hundreds of members in my extended family." he added, to aid my confusion.  
"Oh wow." I said, genuinely shocked. "It was only ever the three of us. I know no extended family, other than Bobby, who isn't even blood."  
Castiel let out a quiet laugh.

"So how, old are you and your brothers?" he asked.  
"Oh, I am 17, my brother Dean is 19 what about you and yours?"  
"My brother Gabe is 19," Cas explained, "I myself am 18."  
"Oh wow, old." I joked.  
"Yeah I missed a year when we were traveling. " he said, making me laugh.  
"Hey, you should come over to my place tonight!" Cas suggested.  
"What?" I said, that was fast, people usually take longer to warm up to me before they ask me to hang out, I think, caught off guard.

"I mean, come meet my family and stuff, I would quite like to be friends."  
"Oh yeah, but no, I've already made plans with my friend Kevin" I said genuinely sad.  
"Oh" he sighed "What about tomorrow?"  
"Yeah! Saturday works for me, we can spend the day." I said.  
"Brilliant." Cas exclaimed, too loudly.  
"Shhh get back to work!" Professor Tran warned.  
We smile guilty at each other and started the class work Cas occasionally asking for my help.

After class I walked with Cas to show him his next class, which, sadly, was not Social Studies.  
"So where do you need to go?" I asked.  
"I need to go to Biology." he said, peering at his timetable.  
"Oh that is in the science block,” I said pointing to the set of buildings next to the canteen, what room?"  
"Room S12." he read of the little bit of paper.  
"Got you." I said, and took him to his Bio class.

Before he walked in I quickly held my hand out.  
“Hey, um Cas, you should hang out with me and my friends at lunch?” I asked nervously.  
“Oh yeah? That would be great!” he said, his face lighting up.  
“Cool, can you put your number in my phone then?” I asked, holding out my cellphone.  
“Oh sure!” he replied, taking it out of my hand and creating a contact, before passing it back.  
“Can you do mine as well?” he said quickly.  
“Absolutely.” I said, typing in my number.  
“Thanks.” he grinned, “See you at lunch Sam!” he said.

Afterwards I quickly made my way back to Socials just in time for Charlie to skip into the room.  
I set next to Jess and Kevin like usual, and told theme where I had been.  
"So one of the new kids is in your class?" Jess asked excitedly.  
"Yeah his name is Castiel."  
"Oh like the angel?" Kevin said, joining our conversation  
I laughed "You know everything about angels!"  
"That I do." he stated smugly.

"Enough about angels tell me about the new kid!" Jess gushed, and Kevin shot her an annoyed look, cut off again in his attempt to convert us to believing in angels.  
"Right, well the two new kids are actually brothers, one years apart." I started, only to be interrupted by Jess.  
"Like I said right??"  
"No Cas is actually 18 and his brother Gabriel is 19."

"Yeah they travelled and have to catch up" I stated simply.  
At that moment Charlie began to speak.

“I’ll introduce you guys at lunch.” I whisper to Jess, who nodded enthusiastically at the prospect of meeting the new kids.

After class we went to our spot to spend the fifteen minutes we had for morning tea. We decided to spend our time working, K and Jess had to catch up on their chemistry Homework while I decided to study up on my english, but nothing too heavy because hell, it was only fifteen minutes. We chatted casually so as to not get too bored, Jess of course had to gossip about the new brothers, and I was her most reliable source of information. I found myself being drilled for facts about Cas and the ‘older boy’ of whom Jess did not hide being interested in, and she hadn’t even met the guy.

“Look Jess, Castiel’s brother is really not your type.” I said, trying to convince her out of stalking him.  
“How would you know? And also, why do you care? You always encourage my romantic endeavors.” she sulked.  
“Jess you have never in your life gone after a short guy.” I laughed, her smile immediately faded  
“He’s short?! Why didn't you tell me before now, you know it's a deal breaker, no matter how devilishly handsome he is!” She raged, causing me collapse into a fit of laughter.

Without even looking up from his chem workbook Kevin provided some input.  
“I prefer the term angelic, but yeah being short is a no-no.” he said nonchalantly.  
“We know you would, your obsessed!” Jess scowled.  
“So would you be if you had seen what I have!” Kevin said, finally pulling his eyes away from the pages to defend himself and his ridiculous story.  
“We’ve told you a thousand times it was a trick of the light.” Jess said, motioning over to me as she spoke.  
“No I swear Her eyes Flashed blue! They were Brown a second before!” he started to repeat the story we had all heard before.  
“K, we just don't believe in angels okay? I don't mind that you do but please don't bring it up all the time” I said, compromising in order to keep the two teens from arguing.

“Sorry Sam” Kevin sighed “it just looked so real..”  
“Yeah I'm sorry too. And to you K” Jess said, calming down “But back to the Novak Brothers”  
K and I both groaned at the same time.  
“What?” Jess said “It's not like I’m stalking them or anything.”  
“Sure.” K said sarcastically.

At that moment the bell rang signalling the end of morning tea.  
“See you in business.” I said to them, as they left for chemistry.  
“See ya’ later Sam.” Jess said, Kevin waving me goodbye.  
I turned my back on them and Jogged over to the english block, where my next class was.

After english I talked to my teacher for a few minutes about the requirements of the movie review speech and then made my way to my most dreaded class, business. At least I ahd K and Jess to keep me company. Suddenly strong yet dainty arms gripped me tight from the back, and a small hand somehow managed to cover my eyes.

“Dammit Jess get off me.” i groaned. How she managed to cover my eyes was beyond me  
“Aw you're no fun.” she groaned and let me go.  
“Whatever.”  
“You will never guess who was in our chemistry class!” she said, grinning.  
“Cas?” I said, taking a guess.  
“Yes!” she shrieked.  
“Damn Jess, calm down!”  
“There was only a seat on the other side of the room to us, so we didn't get to talk, but I did manage to wave at him before Mrs Connell got annoyed.” she said, gushing.  
“Oh wow.” I said nicely to her. “We need to get to class now though.”  
“You are right” she sighed.

We walked together into business and immediately regretted it when we saw the Surprise test papers laid out on the desks.  
“Dammit” Jess cursed quietly, and went to sit next to Kevin.  
‘Remember Class! Phones on silent and in your bags” Our overly joyful business teacher said, and a few students groaned. I quickly set my phone to silent and took my seat next to Jess, and readied myself for the next hour of torture.  
“You may now start.” Our teacher, Ms. Talbot,said loudly. I heard shuffling of papers then I myself started on the first question, I chanced a glance over at Kevin and noted the fear in his eyes.

After class, I met up with K and Jess, and together we walked out to the Tree.. I whipped out my phone and noticed I had three messages from an unknown number. I opened up the chat and read through.

Unknown Number:  
‘Hey! This is Cas, is this Sam? Where should we meet?’

I hastily saved his number Under Cas in my phone, as he seemed to have not done that, before reading on.

Cas:  
‘U there?’

Cas:  
‘Sorry if you are either busy or not Sam’

I grinned and typed back a quick apology and a brief description of where we were.  
“Cas should be here soon, please don't freak him out Jess” I said in a scolding manner.  
“Alright mom” she said flippantly.  
“Don’t sass me child” I said, bumping her shoulder.

“So how bad did you guys do in the Business test?” Kevin enquired.  
“Oh god, K, I was hoping nobody would bring it up…” Jess uttered.  
“I didn’t find it that bad after the first question, the first question made me consider giving death a quick call” I notioned.  
“I so agree…” Jess responded.

I looked over towards the school entrance building and saw a trench-coated student slowly walking around, obviously lost and confused. I laughed and shouted out to him.

"Cas!"  
His head turned to the sound of my voice, his eyes lighting up when he saw the three of us by the tree.  
Kevin and Jess waved at Cas, I then noticed behind Cas, a much shorter blonder student.  
"Is that Gabriel?" Jess whispered.  
"Yeah." I whispered back.  
As soon as Css and Gabriel had made it over to the tree, I began the introductions.  
"Hey Cas, this is Jess, she says she is in your chemistry class." I stated motioning to her.

"Oh yes I remember you." Cas grinned.  
"This is Kevin." Jess said for me.  
"Hello Kevin" Cas said, holding out his hand for K to shake.  
"Most people call me K." he chuckled, seeming to like Cas.  
"And I, ladies and Gentlemen, am Gabriel" Gabriel said, doing a very over the top flamboyant courtesy.  
"Nice to officially meet you." I said, sticking out my hand for him to shake, instead the man almost 2/3 my height leaped up into a bone crushing hug.  
"I'm Sam."  
I gasped, for breath as Gabriel let go of me.  
"Nice to meet you Sam." he said, and shot me a quick but obvious wink. My face flushed red.

Gabriel introduced himself to Kevin, so Jess took the chance to shoot me an overly exaggerated wink, obviously teasing me about how Gabriel took my introduction.  
‘So what, bitch?” I mouthed silently to Jess, and she chuckled in silence, before introducing herself.  
Jess and K then preceded to ask the brothers all the questions they knew the answers to, so they could fact check what I said was true, so Gabriel and Cas had to go through their whole story again. But neither knew my two best friends already knew the information, so i guess they did not mind as much the onslaught of questions thrown at them for essentially the next half an hour.

After a while I noticed Gabriel was sitting down, leaning against the tree, pulling his legs up to his chest. I glanced over at my three friends and noticed they were pretty engrossed in whatever their conversation entailed, so being the nice guy I was I sat down next to him.

"Don't you like my friends?" I joked.  
"They are very intense." he replied, and laughed.  
"They are. Jess is really into all that gossip. Any new information and she is all over it." I explained.  
"That says a lot, and what was his name? Kevin? He is Angel crazy."  
"Oh man he brought up the Angels? I honestly can't believe him." I said honestly.  
"You should at least give him the benefit of doubt." Gabriel reasoned.  
"Well, I guess?" I say,wondering why he cared so much.

"I myself believe in Angels." Gabriel confided.  
"Really?" I said, not all that surprised, because honestly he seemed like the kind of guy to like out of the way things.  
"Yeah, I saw one once, my mother believed in them too, she says she fell in love with one." he said, smiling fondly at the memory.  
I could see how that would make anyone believe in the so called celestial beings.  
"Unfortunately my mother died in Castile's nursing year, we've been with dad since, I'm sure Cassie told you the rest." Gabriel finished.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I completely understand, my mother passed when I was young too" I said with sincerity.  
"Thank you Sam." he smiled, clapping me on the back, as if we had been friends for years.

“No problem.” I say, feeling my cheeks begin to burn. “Can I call you Gabe?”  
"Only if I can call you Sammy."  
"That's a deal breaker Gabriel." I laughed, using his full name. Nobody but Dean calls me Sammy.  
"Suit yourself Samwise"  
"Samwise?"  
"That's what Sam is short for, correct?" He said, very cheeky Gabriel..  
I was about to hit him back with a sassy retort, but the bell rang, cutting off my retort..  
"Damn Samwise" Gabriel said "I guess we shall see each other again."  
"We shal.l" I responded, and hauled myself up from the ground and said goodbye to Cas, Kevin and Jess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 in one week!


	3. ch 3- hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No? Oh no, it's okay Sammy" Dean said, soothingly, in the voice he used to use when I was hurt as a child. It was comforting, and before I had time to react there were hot tears mingling with my already slightly damp face.  
> "I always had hope Dean, but it has been over 17 years and still nothing."  
> "Sam maybe they are young? Or careful? God knows my soulmate is." Dean admitted.

On my way to my Art class, which I only took to let out the stress from my other academic classes, I took in the scenery of the school around the art department. There were murals on almost every spare wall, and sculptures by students. Dicks drawn on the wall by twelvies had been artfully recreated by seniors into elegant cats and animals.

This was and always will be my favorite part of the school, and every time I go to art class, I’m reminded how lucky we as a school are that the department wasn't cut in the recession.  
I arrived to class and took my seat at the back of the room, on one of the four large tables. The tables themselves were so covered in paint none of the original beige colour was visible.

Because of this, students never had any problems with using their leftover paint to make masterpieces on the tables, around me I could see four different hyper realistic eyes and several depictions of the female form.

On my table I sat next to the Mute kid, Alfie, who is always wearing a 'hello my name is' badge, and Meg, who hates everyone but never really causes trouble. So basically nobody ever talked to each other, though Meg and I occasionally make small talk about world problems.

Today we were working on our set project, still life, which meant in our words, painting things we have taken pictures of. I pulled out my sketchbook, pens, and paints out of my bag. Flipping open to where I had left off.   
, my reference photo paperclipped to the top of the page, just above my work;. it was a picture of a golden retriever with a long rope in his mouth, The dog belonged to an old friend of mine from primary school, Benny, who also happened to be my very first crush.

Taking hold of my sketch pencil I set back to work, entering a world where I could only see the lines of graphite and hear only the sounds on pencil scratching the paper.   
“Samwise!” I faintly heard someone familiar say in the back of my mind.  
“Saaaamwisee” I heard fully the second time, only choosing to ignore it, as it was obviously Gabriel Being a bit of a Dickbag.  
“Samwise!” Gabriel said again. 

Wait? Why was Gabriel even here, he is in the year above me! I thought, suddenly looking up, which jolted me out of the zone.  
“Gabriel? What are you doing here?” I asked, very surprised.  
“You finally noticed me.” He laughed, Grinning wildly.  
“Yeah I got that, but why are you here?” I repeated, Gabriel only pouted.  
“I take this class, Dumbo.”  
“Ah, but aren't you in the year above me?”   
“Indeed.”  
“So?”  
“So what?”  
“Fair enough.” I said, deciding not to press the matter.

Gabriel moved his stool closer to mine, it scraping across the floor with a hideous shriek. I shielded my work from him by covering it with my hand.  
“I've already seen it. No point in hiding it from me.” He chuckled.  
I scowled and let him look at my work.  
“Can I see anything you have done?” I asked, peering over to Gabriel's workspace, which was cluttered with loose pieces of paper and pencils of all which all the ends had been chewed on. 

“Sure!” he said enthusiastically.   
He reached over and pulled a sheet over to me.  
“This is a drawing of My older Brother, Michael.” He said, explaining the artwork.  
‘You are very talented.” I said, examining the detailed drawing of a handsome man. What struck me as strange was the enormous white wings depicted sprouting from his brothers back. It was eerily beautiful and each feather seemed to fit to make the wings look like they belonged on the human body.

“Thank you!” Gabriel grinned  
“No problem, only we are drawing things we see every day, I doubt you see wings like that every day.” I said with humor lining my voice.  
“How would you know.” he winked. I blushed.   
“I.. I can only assume” I Grinned, still angry at my body for behaving in such a way.

“I have an idea Samwise, How about you come over to my house after school today and I can show you how much of an angel I am” He flirted.  
My mouth dropped open. I could not believe he had just said something like that out in the open, I had never been so obviously flirted with before. I was speechless. I actually could not speak.  
“Cat got your tongue?” He queried, and purred. He actually purred.  
His face was so close I could smell the mint on his breath. 

I Glanced at Meg and Alfie, and they were watching the scene with wide eyes, Horror struck. I felt my face begin to burn.  
“Oh my God Gabriel” I managed to mutter.  
“What” he said, completely oblivious to how much of a scene he was making.  
"People are looking."   
"Let them look" he said dramatically.  
"Dude!"   
"Alright fine!" He laughed, throwing his hands in the air and shuffling his seat back into his original position. The chair shrieked loudly like a defiant child, causing surrounding students to shudder.

After several minutes of silent working, The cheeky Bastard leaned closer.  
“My offer still stands you know.” he whispered. I snorted, but ignored him  
“I’m serious.”   
“I am aware.”   
“So is that a yes?” he said hopefully.  
“Nope, I am in fact, busy” I stated with a chuckle.   
“You’re.. You’re busy? Samwise I thought we had something.” he said, crossing his hand over his heart.

“Yeah sure.” I said dismissively, “You do realize that we'll see each other Monday.”  
“Fair enough.”  
“I was named after my Grandfather, Samuel, in case you were wondering.”  
“So, Samuel is your name.” Gabriel said, his grin lighting up his face as if it were the sun.  
“Not Samwise.” I also grinned.  
“I won't call you Samwise anymore then Sam.” he said, and winked.  
“Good.” I said shortly, but the grin was still on my face.

When the bell rang at the end of the lesson I was up and out of the door, Gabriel left at the table finding all of the papers and bits he had spread out. 

I met Kevin under the tree, just before it started to drizzle,we ended up hanging out under the tree, waiting for the drizzle to pass before heading out.  
Getting home after my afternoon with Kevin was a disaster. there was crazy Friday traffic, which meant it took Kevin half an hour longer to drop me off, home and then I dropped my bag, the puddle soaking my business textbook.

"See you later Kevin." I said, Shielding my face from the rain which had increased in ferocity over the hour.  
"Adios Sam!" he shouted. I slammed the door letting Kevin drive back home.

The front door wasn'tt locked, so I walked inside, shutting out cold feel of water pelting at my exposed skin and the wind whistling in my ears.  
The house was warm and inviting, and smelt like old leather couches and Chinese takeout. 

Dean was lying on the sofa with his bare feet up on the coffee table, remote in one hand and a bowl of noodles in the other. It was a good thing dad barely ever comes home, or he would be having a fit right about now.

"Oh hey Sammy!" He said, just noticing me dripping in the doorway.  
"Hey Dean, mind getting me a towel?" I said, trying to ignore the gross feeling of lukewarm water trickling down my neck onto my back.  
"Oh man. You look like a drowned rat!" he laughed, placing the things he was holding down on the table and jumping up to standing.  
"Dean, go please."  
"I've got you." 

He walked painfully slowly to the linen cupboard and returned with a blue towel, one that obviously used to be fluffy but after years of use was worn down.  
"Thanks!" I said great full, taking it from him and wrapping it around my shoulders.

"So how was your afternoon with Kevin?" Dean asked, as I followed him back to the couch.  
We both sat down and sunk into the couches warm embrace before I replied   
"It was fun."  
"Descriptive." 

"It was nothing special, we went to the cinema to see Spider-Man 3, which I thought was a bit disappointing in comparison to the comic books, but Kevin enjoyed it, though he never read the comics, and that is like not reading the Harry Potter books!" I rambled,  
"You're a nerd." Dean laughed.  
"I am and i am proud!" U said, playfully slapping him on the arm.

"I know." he chuckled, flipping the channel over to the news, which was flashing the same crimes and stories like always, the potential lawyer within is usually interested, but for some reason I couldn't find it in me to pay attention. There was something about the two new kids that bothered me, no that it was a bad thing, there was just something strange that I could not place, something familiar.

"Are you okay Sammy? You seem distracted." he asked.   
"I've just got a lot on my mind." I sighed, which was true, there was the whole 'no soulmate' thing and the 'Gabriel' thing.  
"Is it a boy?" he grinned, to which I laughed.  
"Why do you always think it's a boy?"  
"I’m not stupid you know."   
"I know." I said, my mood improving with the light banter.  
"so..?"

"His name is Gabriel." I said, giving in to Dean's pleading look. He couldn't master the puppy dog eye look like I could, but it was hard to keep anything from my brother when he acted this way.

"Gabriel you say.." he smirked.  
“What?"   
"I've never heard this name before."  
"He and his brother just moved into town." I explained "Actually, now I am thinking about it, I’m hanging out with Cas tomorrow."  
"Oh nice! But back to your new boy."  
"he's not my new boy Dean!" I scolded, in a light hearted demeanor.

"Sure." he grinned, suddenly my mood plummeted.  
"It's just, he has a soulmate I think, and I don't" I admitted Sadly.  
"What do you mean by don't?"  
"No soulmate."  
"Are.. are you sure?"  
"I've got no scars." I said, feeling ready to tell Dean basically anything. He was more than a brother, he was essentially my only good father figure.

"No? Oh no, it's okay Sammy" Dean said, soothingly, in the voice he used to use when I was hurt as a child. It was comforting, and before I had time to react there were hot tears mingling with my already slightly damp face.  
"I always had hope Dean, but it has been over 17 years and still nothing."  
"Sam maybe they are young? Or careful? God knows my soulmate is." Dean admitted.

I looked up at him, this was the first time he had ever mentioned his soulmate. I listened as he continued to explain.  
"I never had any scars other than my own for years, I was so worried, just like you. And if I’m honest, I think the only reason I have a scar is because they wanted me to know they were alive." he said, and grinned at the memory.

"How old were you?"  
"I was 18. It was only a couple of years ago."  
"18? Maybe... maybe there is hope for me" i said, sobering up.  
"There is."  
"But why didn't you report it? People should know they can be late." I said seriously

"It shouldn't matter. Everyone has a soulmate, even you I’m sure."  
"Can I see their scar?" I asked   
"Of course Sammy" he said and lifted his shirt up.  
I scanned his chest and saw a neat and almost sterile clean scar. It was perfect, as if cut with the sharpest blade. I looked closer and I made out some words, but not in any language I knew.

"Is your soulmate foreign?" I gasped in surprise  
"That's what I thought originally, but I did some research, there is literally no language that I could find that was a direct match. The closest I came was on some ancient scriptures which weren't even translated!"  
"Oh wow.."  
"It's crazy, of everything they could have written in.. see below it? I tried to respond, but it's very hard to carve a conversation into your skin."  
I looked and saw some ragged cuts forming no real defined shape.

"Well.. it's nice to know maybe my soulmate is just careful.. maybe I do have one." I suddenly laughed.  
"What?" Dean asked, surprised at my change of tone.  
"My soulmate is careful for no reason, they are still getting all of my scars!"   
"Oh your poor mate" He grinned.  
I was thankful for the way my brother could cheer me up, especially at lows like the one I was in before.  
“I should probably get some sleep.” I yawned, feeling the effect of the night on me.  
“All right Sammy. I’ll see you in the morning.”

When I woke up the next morning, my stomach was growling like a hungry wolf. I remembered I had forgotten to eat Dinner last night. I groaned and rolled over onto my side, looking across my room to the closet, where I mentally prepared what I was to wear over at Cas’s today.   
I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed my phone, the charger coming out as I pulled it harshly towards me. The time read 10:52am. I flipped Cas a quick text.

‘Hey Cas, what time do you want me over today?’

He replied almost instantly, as if he was waiting for my text.

Cas:  
‘Hey Sam! How about at 12? You can have lunch with me :)’

‘That sounds good! See you then.. Oh where do you live?’ I replied, not forgetting the most important detail.

It only took him a minute to text me the address and directions to his family’s place of residence. I decided it was about time to get up and have a shower, due to the fact Cas had only given me an hour to get ready, though he had no idea how much I had slept in.  
I Slipped out of bed, pulled the sheets taught and fluffed up my pillow, then walked out and across the hall to the bathroom, where I had a nice hot and relaxing shower. 

I only realised I had been in there half an hour when Dean shouted out at me.  
“Sam get your ass out of there, our water bill is going to be incredible!”  
“Sorry Dean!” I replied, and hurriedly got out and dry. It was unusual for me to be this unorganised. 

After making myself a slice to toast and jam I found Dean.  
“Do you mind giving me a lift over to Cas’s?” I asked, as nice as could.  
“Sure thing sam, when did you need a ride?”  
I looked up at the clock. It was 11:45.  
“In… uh, five minutes.” I said sheepishly.  
“Talk about last minute.” Dean grumbled “But fine, meet me in the car.”  
“Thank you Dean” I said happily, and went to pack a small bag of emergency supplies, before essentially running out to the Impala.

I flicked Cas an ‘on my way’ text, which did not get a reply, but I assumed he got it.  
Dean soon got into the car and started her up. It was not long before we were cruising along the main road, in the right direction.  
“So, did you want me to pick you up afterwards?” My brother asked  
“I will call you or something, maybe Cas will let me stay over.”  
“Yeah, okay just make sure you keep me in the loop.” he said, sounding like the protective brother he was.  
“Of course Dean.” 

As we drove down the street Cas had told me he lived on, we slowed down to count the numbers. It seemed further down the road we got, the houses got exponentially more fancy and seemingly expensive.  
"What number again?" Dean asked, peering at the letterboxes.  
"83." I replied.  
"We’re close." Dean added, pointing to a number 74.  
"There it is!" I said happily, and Dean pulled into their cobblestone driveway.

Castiel's house was a modest two stories, modest in comparison to its surrounding houses, but in its modesty it demanded a sort of powerful respect similar to that of an old lion. It had exotic Rimu wood panelling with red and orange bricks around the homely Front door. There were trimmed shrubs sporting lavender and diurnal bulb flowers which complemented the contrast of his house. It was beyond impressive.

"Nice house." Dean grinned.  
"I know right." I agreed.  
The front door swung open and Castiel stepped out, dressed in a white button down shirt and black track pants. He looked odd without his signature trench coat.   
"That's Cas." I told Dean, only to see his mouth was agape and his eyes followed Cas's every move as he came down to the car. Dean didn't hear me.

"Dude!" I groaned "Not my friend"  
I clicked my fingers in front of his face   
"Huh? What?" he said, and blushed a deep red.  
I sighed dramatically.  
"I have to go now so bye" I stated, jumping out of the car and slamming the door.

Dean wound the window down.  
"See ya Sammy!" he called out when my back was called   
"Is that Dean?" Cas asked when he approached me. I heard the car start up.  
"It is.”  
"Oh cool" he said, and waved at Dean in the car, making him honk the Impala's horn before driving off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kind notes and kudos!!! I love you all :)


	4. ch 4-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, how would you like to stay over?" Cas asked.  
> "Oh! I would love to, hold on I’ll text Dean now."  
> "Brilliant!" he cheered.  
> I text Dean the details.

"How are you?" I asked, as Cas took me inside.  
"I am pretty good, thank you." he replied.  
Inside his house was just as grand as the outside, with Kauri wood beams high in the ceiling and acting as structural support. The walls were a light grey and the couches in front of their TV were a contrasting black. The whole house gave off an aura of grandeur and sophistication. 

"Do you want a tour? I still find my new house pretty intimidating." he admitted.  
"A tour would be cool" I said, now over the immediate impact of the interior decoration.  
He showed me around the two story house, the bathrooms, the guest rooms and the rooms for family members.

"It is pretty big, so don't be shy if you forget where the bathroom is." Castiel said In a light hearted manner.  
I laughed out loud.  
"I think I will find my way." I assured him.  
"Good, oh, here is my room." Cas grinned and opened the door for me, allowing me access to his somewhat untidy room.

Stepping into Cass's room was like walking into another dimension of time. It actually looked like one of those room set ups you saw in the museum to show what time was like 'back in the day'.  
"Nice" I commented, unable to say anything better.  
"Thanks, I'm really fond of 60's memorabilia."  
"I can see that." I say happily.

"Oh! Lunch!" Cas exclaimed "I have the chicken in the oven."  
"Chicken, oh yum!"  
"I know, but I was supposed to take it out five minutes ago."  
"Then let's go" I say, pulling the door open again, walking out with Cas hot on my tail.

Getting back into the kitchen, Cas put on radish print oven mitts and pulled the chicken out of the over. My nose was assaulted with a rich aroma of well cooked white meat, and mixed spices.

"Oh thank god" Cas sighed in relief.  
"Is it okay?" I asked in concern.  
"Yes! It looks just right actually." he grinned.  
"Fantastic, what are we having with it?"   
"I've got some ciabatta buns, and Michael made a salad when he was here yesterday, it's very good so we will have that as well."  
"Do you want me to set a table?" I asked politely 

 

"It's okay I've already done it. I had a lot of time this morning."  
I looked at the table to find it indeed set, not sure how I didn't notice it earlier.  
"Thanks Cas." I grinned.

We plated up out lunch and sat down. It was most likely the best lunch I had eaten in a millennium, the salad was the best in my opinion.   
After we ate lunch we headed back up to Castiel's room and started talking. It was crazy how much we had in common, aside from our career goal, because he said he wanted to become an environmental scientist whereas I want to go to law school. After what seemed like a short amount of time I checked my phone to see if Dean had text, and it was 5:15. we had been talking for literally hours.

"So, how would you like to stay over?" Cas asked.  
"Oh! I would love to, hold on I’ll text Dean now."  
"Brilliant!" he cheered.  
I text Dean the details.

"Are you hungry, I’m hungry." Xas said and laughed at himself.  
"It was only.. 5 hours ago we had lunch Cas!" I chuckled   
"So what? My dad is away this weekend."  
"Fair enough" I immediately agreed.

And back down to the kitchen we walked. I was having the time of my life, it was like being with Jess and Kevin only less drama, and no third wheeling.  
"Wait here." Cas said when the phone started ringing. He picked up the receiver.  
"Yes?" He answered.  
"Yes.. I suppose, yes of course, no I will not disappoint, yes, until 11? Is it a party? Of course." he said to the person on the end of the line. I was very confused.

"All right I will see you in half an hour." he said, and put the landline back in its holder.  
"Whats going on?" I asked   
"Work just called me in" he sighed, looking upset   
"Oh no.. are you leaving?"  
"I have to, I only got this job a couple of weeks ago, so I can't afford to say no when they offer yet." he said  
"it's all right" I said, kind of upset we had to part already.  
"Yeah, you can hang out with Gabriel if you like, you guys are friends now." he laughed.

"Oh is he here?" I said surprised.  
"Yeah I told him not to be a dick about it though."  
"Where is he?"   
"So you'll stay? His room is next to mine." Cas said.  
"Awesome." I grinned.   
"Well, I will see you a little after 11 then." he said smiling.  
"See you then." I said and pulled him into a hug.

He pulled out of the hug, and I watched him sprint around gathering his things, and he was out the door, and I was standing in his large house by myself.  
"Right." I said to myself, under my breath.  
"Time to find Gabriel." I said and set off in the direction of Cas's room.

I made it to Cas's room and continued down the hall until I found the next door, I knocked and opened it slowly, revealing a linen cupboard. I laughed quietly. Turning back around, I passed Cas's room and walked the opposite way down the hall.

I found the door and knocked twice.  
"Cassie?" Gabriel said from inside.  
"Guess again."   
"It’s Sammich!" he cheered, I took that as a sign to enter his room.  
I walked inside and shut the door. His room was laid out completely different to Castiel's. It had at least two computers and hundreds of posters of scantily clad women, and even a few of men in firemen outfits posing with dogs.

I found Gabriel lying shirtless on his king size bed, with Jeans covering his legs. My mouth went dry, and my heart rate sped up. God damn Cas and his attractive brother, I cursed in my mind.

"Why have you graced my presence Sammich." he said with a smirk.  
"Sammich? Really?" I laughed.  
"It suits you."  
"Sure it does." I scoffed.   
"But really, where is Cas?"  
"He had to go to work." I replied.  
"So you got stuck with me." he said, sitting up.  
"Unfortunately." I laughed.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he said in mock outrage.

"Because You're so red Gabriel." I laughed.  
"So what?" he said defensively. I then noticed the odd sounds coming from his computer on the bed.  
"Where.. were you watching porn?!" I say, absolutely shocked. The class of him.  
"Oh my god no." he said, his eyes going big in shock.  
"That is so porn." I laughed, and grabbed the laptop out of his reach.

I opened it and was immediately assaulted with two men going at it aggressively.  
"Dude." I groaned "Why?"  
"In my defense I had no idea you would come up."  
"Fair enough." I said, closing the browser tab so the uncomfortably sexy sounds and images would leave. Unfortunately they stayed branded in my mind.

"So I guess we are hanging out."  
"Indeed, Hey wanna play video games before I make dinner?" he asked.  
"Of course! What do you want to play?"   
"How about Halo? It a good multiplayer for noobs."  
"Whoa! I am not a noob." I said, insulted.  
"Prove it." he winked.  
"I will." I challenged "And I will win."

Gabriel turned on the xBox and handed me a control, soon enough we were screaming at each other in rage and triumph.  
"Where is the bathroom?" I ask after a while of intense playing.  
"Hold on I will show you." Gabriel said, pausing our game and putting his controller down.  
"This way!" he grinned, and pulled my by the hand out the door and down the hall.

We ran down the hall holding hands like any proper platonic friends would.   
"Here you go Sammich."  
"Thanks Gabe" I grinned, and went inside, not missing the look he gave me which made my insides churn happily. I felt betrayed by my body.

I washed my hands and went to find the hand towel, knocking over the tall, blue, glass vase filled with beads.  
"Shit!" I cursed as I tried to catch it, but ended up smashing it into the wall, shards of glass going everywhere. The impact of my hand pushing at the vase had caused a large shard to get lodged in the palm of my hand.

"Ah god dammit." I swore loudly, trying not to stand on the glass as I pulled my bleeding hand over the sink.  
"Are you okay Sam?" Gabe asked, sounding rightfully concerned.

"Ah fuck Gabe I smashed the vase." I said through the door.  
"It's fine, it was cheap anyway."  
"I am so sorry." I apologized.   
"Can I come in?"   
"Yeah sure. Be careful there is glass everywhere."  
"Gotcha Sammich." he said.

Gabe slowly opened the door and saw me over the sink, with blood everywhere.   
"Oh man Sam, here hold on."   
He opened the over sink cupboard and pulled out some paper towel, and wrapped them lightly around the wound without touching the glass. The blood stopped dripping.

"Come with me, I'll clean you up in the big downstairs bathroom."  
I followed him down stairs, wincing in pain due to the shard that was still lodged.  
He took me into a much larger bathroom and motioned for me to sit down on the stool next to the bench.

He unravelled the paper and looked at the wound.   
"You're lucky it's actually quite shallow, grit your teeth for a second." he said, and immediately pulled out the shard of glass and discarded it in the sink.  
"Ouch!" I cried out.  
"Sorry Sammich" he grinned. 

He then continued to treat my wound, and then for good measure he wrapped it up in cotton bandage material.  
"Thanks Gabe." I said smiling.  
"It was nothing." he said, and thumped me gently on the back.

They way he moved his hand made my breath hitch. Quick as lightning, I reached out and grabbed his wrist with my good hand.  
"Did you cut yourself.. or?" I said, my arm shaking   
"No.. Me? I don't get hurt often." he admitted.  
"This looks fresh."   
"Provably my mate being a dick." he laughed.

"Gabe." I breathed heavily "This wasn't here before."   
I pulled off the bandage Gabe had so carefully put on.  
"Sam, I just-"  
"Shut up." I cut him off.

I pulled my barely healed hand up and matched it with Gabe's scar. My heart was beating so fast that in a cartoon it would have literally burst out of my chest by now. It was the same, the only difference was mine was bloody. 

I then looked at our ams side by side and the cuts U had gotten in fights and at work were mirrored on his body. All of his scars were mine. I felt breathless. No wonder I felt so safe and at ease with him, no wonder he felt so familiar despite me only knowing his family a few days.

"Sam?" he asked, I looked down into his eyes, his pupils blown out of proportion.  
"Gabe?" I replied in almost a whisper.  
"Here.. Let me fix your bandage." he choked out, his hands were shaking as he replaced the material.  
Seconds after he pinned it in place, I slung my arms around his waist, and essentially pulled his short but beautiful form onto my lap. His hands were behind my neck and we looked into our eyes. 

I was amazed at how I had never noticed before, how had I not seen our identical scars? But that didn't matter now. His tentative hand gently lead our faces together and we touched our lips. There was no fireworks, only comfort in our first kiss.

We pulled apart slowly. It happened in a millisecond. One moment we were gently holding each other, and the next, we were reduced to a frenzy of limbs and lips and making out.  
It was beautiful, I had never felt both so free, calm and turned on at the same time before.

I loved the feel of his lips, I loved the feel of his body shaking above me and more importantly I loved the way he made me feel inside. It was like years of suppressed sexual energy was all coming out at once in a wave of emotion and love.

It seemed like both eternity and no time at all before we pulled apart.  
"Mate?" I said, breathing hard.   
"Soulmate." Gabe replied.  
We kissed once again.  
"You are staying the night right?" he asked, looking at the digital clock reading 9:05 on the tiled bathroom wall.  
"Of course."

With that Gabe gave me a very suggestive wink, and took hold of my mouth with his. For the next two hours we forgot about everything else in the world aside from each other.

I opened my eyes, and half asleep, I pulled Gabe's small body closer to mine in a warm embrace. His warm skin pressing against mine, making me grin. I don't actually remember how or when we ended up in Gabriel's bed, but god knows I do not regret anything.

"Mate." Gabe mumbled in his sleep, pushing himself ever closer to me. I closed my eyes and pulled Gabe's duvet over us, as it was getting colder.

I closed my eyes again and allowed myself to rest. This was the first time I ever felt safe in a bed and I was in love. Yesterday I thought I would never have a soulmate, right now, he is asleep next to me.

My rest was interrupted by a yell.   
"Gabe?? Have you seen Sam?" Cas yelled through the door. Gabe sat bolt upright.  
"Shit.” he whispered, and covered my head with the duvet.  
"I'm coming in." Cas said, and I heard the door creak open.

"Hey little bro." My soulmate said sheepishly   
"It smell like sex in here.. you have a bad porn problem." Cas laughed, making Gabe chuckle nervously   
"So have you see Sam?" he said, and I felt the bed sink next to me, as he sat down.  
"Uh.." 

"What is this?" Cas asked, and before it was too late I was exposed to the elements and Castiel's too curious eyes.  
"Oh my GOD SAM!" he yelled, jumping back in shock.

Suddenly the I felt a whoosh of cold air, and I looked up, what I saw made me squeak like a mouse seeing a lion.  
wings. There were wings sprouting from Gabriel's back.  
"Gabe?" I said hoarsely.

"You might have to explain this Gabe." Cas said, his face giving away his dawning understanding.  
"You might." I said, reaching up and pulling my hands through the thick golden feathers. Yep they were real.  
Castiel left the room and shut the door.

"Gabe?"   
"I’m an Angel, you know, like the ones your friend Kevin believes in."  
"No, you're joking." I said, in disbelief.  
"Do these look fake to you?" he asked, his eyes flashing a bright blue, earning a gasp from me.

"Angel's? Real" I said, trying to get a grip on the new information.  
"That's why you never got my scars" he began to explain.  
"I heal too fast for any injuries to be given to you, but your scars obviously come up on me." he motioned to his bare chest marked with scars.

"It makes sense.." I said, warming up to the idea.  
I sat up and pulled myself above Gabriel, pushing him and his wings into the mattress.  
"Careful Sam." he warned, with a smile on his face   
"Oh I am always careful." I said with a wink, running my fingers through his so soft feathers.  
Gabriel Groaned in delight. 

"Soulmate." he grinned.   
"Mate." I replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my chuck, thank you all so much for commenting and the kudos.  
> i really hoped you enjoyed reading my work!!  
> hell, maybe i will start writing a sequel?


End file.
